


Devil or Angel, I Can't Make Up My Mind

by Khoshekh42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: Set in season 3/4Dean dies, and Sam is devastated, but Gabriel comes to help him. Soon enough, Dean pops out of the ground, and Sam finds it's a little difficult to explain to his brother why he's dating the trickster that killed Dean himself so many times on that fateful Tuesday.





	Devil or Angel, I Can't Make Up My Mind

Gabriel knew Dean was dead now, he could feel when the Righteous Man was killed. It hurt, but he knew whatever he was feeling was nothing compared to what Sam Winchester must feel. So Gabriel decided to do something unequivocally stupid.

He flew to Sam, to some dingy hotel room. (Damn Gabriel and his stupid tendency to do stupid things around attractive people).

Sam startled, and screamed at him for hours- how it was all his fault. Gabriel took it, allowing himself to be berated as such.

“Sam.”

“No, you don’t get to fucking talk, you don’t know what it’s like to lose your brother.”

Something fiery caught inside Gabriel, and he desperately tried to quench it before he had an outburst.

But Sam must have seen the pain in Gabriel’s eyes, for he deflated on the spot, sinking onto the bed.

“I’m sorry.” His eyes were hallowed and lacked light. “I didn’t know.”

“Oh, Sam.” Gabriel sat next to Sam. “You couldn’t possibly know, I’m sorry. I was a real dick to you.”

“Yeah you were.”

“I didn’t think, I was just selfish. Dean doesn’t deserve this, you don’t deserve this.”

A sob from Sam.

“Oh, Sam.” Gabriel wrapped him in a hug, and allowed him to cry into his jacket.

 

Two months later

“Hey, Sambo, I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

“Your name?”

“Heh, you know my ideas on that- names are powerful, Sam. Like I said, call me G. Or Hot-stuff.”

Sam snorted, “Yeah right”

Gabriel placed a hand over his heart, mock-offended. “Now that just hurts. But even after that, I still have something to tell you. You see, I’ve got this house in Oregon. Nice little cabin, perfect for a couple dudes who wanna totally platonically live together.”

“You have a house, and we’ve been living in shitty hotels for the past month?”

“I didn’t know whether to trust you.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Okay, maybe, but the point still stands. We’re about eight hours out, if you wanna.”

“Why not?”

Maybe Gabriel had been lying about the whole ‘perfect for a couple dudes who wanna totally platonically live together’. There was only one bedroom, with one bed, but he wasn’t going to mention that yet. If Gabriel could get Sam to settle down from hunting for a while, then Sam would likely be happier.

He hoped.

Besides, Gabriel could always sleep on the couch.

 

They didn’t do much but chat about nothing in particular for the first hour of the journey, Sam eventually turned on the radio at a train crossing.

“And now, Bobby Vee.” The radio announcer told them.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, do do do do. Devil or angel, I can’t make up my mind, which one you are.”

“You know, an argument could be made about this song being about you.” Sam pointed out.

Gabriel looked at him incredulously for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

“Devil or angel,” Sam sang, grinning. “Please say you’ll be mine, love me or leave me, I’ll go out of my mind, devil or angel, dear whichever you are, I need you, I need you, I need you.” Gabriel couldn’t miss the air of seriousness in Sam’s faux-jovial tone, but he pretended not to hear it.

“You look like an angel, your smile is divine, but you keep me guessing- will you ever be mi-ine.”

Gabriel gave one last snort of irony, before smirking into his lap.

The air in the car became suddenly tense.

“Sam-”

“G-”

They were both silent for a moment.

“Listen, Sam. It’s not that I don’t like you… But I’m not good for you.”

“G, I…” It was too late to deny it, “I think you’re great for me. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be sitting here on my way to Oregon, I’d be sitting in some shit hotel planning out my next idea to try to get… to try to get Dean out of Hell. I’d be depressed and wallowing in my own damn sorrow. I might still be talking to Ruby.”

Gabriel winced. “Sam, you don’t know me, I’m… I’m not a good person.”

“You are though. G, if you weren’t a good person, you wouldn’t have put your own ass on the line just to comfort me after Dean. If you weren’t a good person, I would without a doubt be in a terrible place right now, instead of with you. I saw- eventually- that you’re a good person, and if you weren’t, I’d’ve dropped you like a hot rock. I’d like to think I’m a pretty good judge of character. So… ‘will you ever be mine’, G?”

Gabriel sniffed, not looking over at Sam yet.

And in a flash of blind stupidity coming from Gabriel’s heart, he turned to Sam, grabbed his cheeks, and kissed him urgently. 

They stayed like that, desperately trying to convey their feelings through their contact, until someone honked behind them, and Sam jumped to drive forward over the now-cleared railroad track.

They were quiet as Journey blared its lyrics out of the speakers. Sam punched the off button, and they were sitting in silence.

“So was that-?”

“Fuck, Sam, yeah that was a yes.”

“Okay, geez, just making sure.” But Sam was grinning.

A pause before Gabriel made the pun that he couldn’t help but make. “So does this make me an angel?”

Sam snorted, “Nah.”

“Now, Sam, I happen to know Lucifer on a very personal level and I would never.”

“So now you worship Satan?”

“Oh no, he’s a dick.”

Sam shook his head fondly. “You really are odd.”

 

September 18th, 2008

Gabriel and Sam are in the kitchen, preparing something or another, they seem to have forgotten about it in favor of singing along to the radio.

“Ooh, all that I need is you, all that I ever need, all that I want to do, is hold you forever- ever and ever!” Sam half shouts ‘Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now’, back turned to Gabriel as he finished chopping up the onions. The onions however, were forgotten when Sam turned to ask why Gabriel had stopped singing to find him gripping the counter, knuckles white, eyes a bright- almost blinding- bluish white, face one of pain and surprise.

“G!” Sam grabbed his shoulder, tried to shake him, but Gabriel seemed rooted to the spot. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s face, tried looking directly into his eyes, forced his eyes to stay open as they looked into the blinding light. “It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay.” He wasn’t sure who he was talking to.

After a minute or so the light died from Gabriel’s eyes and they turned their usual golden brown. He was breathing heavily, but he didn’t seem to be in pain anymore. 

“G, what the hell wa-”

Gabriel just grinned, cutting Sam off with a fierce kiss. He laughed with a sort of relief that Sam hadn’t heard yet.

Gabriel ducked out of the kitchen, out of the house, and into their yard where he spread his arms and looked up into the heavens. He just laughed, grinning- with eyes full of a beautiful joy.

“G?”

“The Righteous Man is among us again, Sam. And- damn Cassie, he announced it to the entire fucking world. Come on, Sammy, we have to go get Singer, and then head as quick as we can to that forest behind his house.”

“What- I thought you really didn’t want to talk to Bobby or even let him know that you were alive.”

“This is a special day, Sam.” He grabbed Sam around the waist, and pulled him in dramatically to kiss him.

There was a fluttering of wings, and they stood suddenly outside Bobby’s house. 

Gabriel knocked on the door, shouting urgently, still grinning.

Bobby opened the door, grumpy and looking more than a little pissed. His face brightened when he saw Sam, then fell again upon seeing Gabriel.

“What’s this asshole doing here?”

Sam huffed, amused, “I actually have no idea. G, care to explain?”

“Short version, or long version?”

“Start with the short version before I kill you.” Bobby glared.

Gabriel took a deep breath, psyching himself up, and turned to look at Sam. He considered grabbing his shoulders before decided that it’d be too awkward, and grabbed his biceps instead.

“Samwise. You know how I’ve been telling you how names are dangerous and how I can’t tell you my real name?” 

Sam nodded, realizing what was about to happen.

“And you know how demons are a thing that are real?”

And Sam was lost again.

“So are angels. I’m an angel of the Lord. They call me Gabriel.”

Sam said nothing, just stared at Gabriel, shocked.

“Oh, that’s bullshit.” Bobby said, crossing his arms.

“What you saw this morning,” Gabriel continued, ignoring Bobby. “The light coming out of my eyes, that was my grace. Incredibly dangerous for most people to look directly into, but you’re special for a reason that I really don’t want to get into right now.”

Silence from Sam.

“You don’t tell me you’re actually buying this crap.”

“I think I do.” Sam said softly. 

Gabriel grinned again. “Great! Also, that demon blade you carry? Not gonna kill any angel. This on the other hand,” He shook his arm and a long blade fell into his hand. “This is gonna kill basically everything but God himself. It’s an archangel blade.”

“Yeah!” Sam ignored the blade, suddenly getting a little annoyed. “You’re Gabriel- you’re an archangel! Aren’t you supposed to be all holy and shit, not…” He gestured towards Gabriel in his entirety.

“Okay, that’s just offensive, Sam. But no, there was this whole thing, I quit heaven and became Loki for a while, so that’s where the whole trickster thing came from. Anyway, here. Please don’t stab me.” He offered the blade.

Sam took it, looked at the sigils carved into it for a moment, before looking back at Gabriel, and then Bobby.

“Right… Supposing I believe all this…” Bobby said, suspicious. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh! Yeah, we’re all going into that forest. Or rather, behind the forest. You know that tiny ass town with half a gas station? Let’s go there.” 

Before Bobby could argue, Gabriel grabbed his and Sam’s arms and fluttered away.


End file.
